A Firm Look in the Mirror
by Lord22
Summary: Our perceptions of reality do not always reflect the truth. Kagome is given a unique opportunity to see life through the eyes of Inuyasha. However she may not like what she learns about herself in the process. A character focused narrative with no bashing.
1. The Change

**Chapter One: Super Senses**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, trying to forget the rather horrid story she'd read in a magazine. It had been about a celebrity who had been beating his wife to a pulp whenever she annoyed him. Some people were really unpleasant, and it disturbed Kagome. Not just because of what had happened. It was also because Kagome had sort of shipped them before the news came out about the abuse.

Straightening her hair, Kagome made her way to the well and leaped down into it.

It was time to return to the feudal era.

Kagome met up with her friends and the five of them began making their way onward. Inuyasha though started making snarky commentary so Kagome sat him. Later they encountered Koga the Wolf Demon. To stop them fighting Kagome used her sit command again. As they sat down for dinner, Inuyasha got into an argument with Shippo, and Kagome used her sit command again.

'Poor Inuyasha,' said Miroku 'he needs to learn when to quit.'

Unfortunately for Kagome, her actions had been observed by forces unknown.

Kagome awoke the next morning, still half asleep. She found around her neck an irritation that wouldn't go away. She tried turning over on her blanket, but that didn't help either. Finally, she arose, and felt around her neck and found a necklace. A very familiar necklace. Wasn't this the one that Inuyasha wore around his neck since Kaede enchanted it?

She stood up, a little annoyed. 'All right is this some kind of prank? Because I'm not laughing.'

To her surprise, however, she was the first one up. She was never the first one up. That was always Inuyasha. Even now she could see the white-haired boy sleeping some ways away. He looked oddly adorable. Except something wasn't right here. Far from being dressed in his usual red robes, he was dressed in- 'Is that a school uniform? How did he get that? Did he raid someone's locker when we were last back home?'

Her musings were interrupted as her sense of smell came online. Suddenly she could smell everything. The woods, and the trees, the animals that walked among them. She could smell Inuyasha's scent, and Miroku's, and Sango's. She could smell them all. Looking down, she realized that she was dressed in the red robes Inuyasha usually wore, and she took a step back. 'This is really weird…'

Then she heard a bird song, far louder and from two different ears on the same side of her head. She looked around in surprise and realized the sound had been from a very long way away. She reached up, cautiously, almost fearfully and felt two fuzzy ears atop her head. She felt them in her hands and felt the sensation of her hands gripping them. It was irritating, and she brought her hands forward before her face. She had claws. Honest to god claws.

She looked around and saw colors she hadn't even known existed, shades she hadn't known were there. Kagome found herself wandering away from the group in a daze, taking in the sensations all around her. Was this… Was this the world Inuyasha lived in? It was wonderful.

'I see you are becoming accustomed to your new form.' said a suave voice, and Kagome looked up to see a woman sitting on a tree branch. She had brown hair and was clad in ragged clothes that might have once been very fine. There were bruises all over her body, as though she had been beaten, and she looked half starved. Yet her expression was oddly amused.

'Who are you?' asked Kagome 'What… what is-'

Kagome didn't finish her sentence. At that moment the woman burst out laughing, slapping one knee as she did so. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, its an in-joke of sorts. You'll get it eventually.'

'What do you mean?' asked Kagome 'What is all this? Why am I suddenly… why am I a half demon?'

'More than that, actually,' said the Woman 'the entire world has changed. For all intents and purposes, you and Inuyasha have now switched places. And as far as anyone knows this has always been so.'

'Change me back!' snapped Kagome 'This is way too weird!'

'Someone hasn't thought through the pros and cons of this little arrangement.' noted the Woman 'Or do you think that sword at your side is for show?'

Kagome looked down. 'The Tetsaiga… I can use the Tetsaiga?'

'You can also run with superhuman speed, leap tall buildings, and throw around wind scars. Among other things.' said the Woman. 'Look, I'm not going to keep you like this forever. Sooner or later I'll change things back, so just enjoy the novelty of living your boyfriend's role. For the first time in your life, you are vastly faster and stronger than him.'

'He's not my boyfriend!' objected Kagome.

'Of course not.' said the Woman 'Any more questions.'

'Who are you?' asked Kagome 'How did you do this?'

'How shall I answer that?' asked the Woman, looking up at the branches above. 'I am a spirit of romantic relationships. And I enjoy giving couples the chance to… how shall I say it, see things from their counterparts point of view.'

'So will Inuyasha be aware of this-'

'No, no,' she said 'he'll still retain his personality of course, altered to fit his new state. However my target, for the moment, is you. This sort of spell takes concentration, and it's better to have only one subject.'

Kagome remained silent for a long time. 'Look, you look like you are hurt, if you come back to camp I… well Inuyasha I guess has medical supplies that can help you.'

'No need, these bruises aren't injuries.' said the Woman 'They are more symbolic for what I represent. That's a hint by the way. I'll be in touch sooner or later, enjoy your new perspective.' And then she vanished into thin air. There was no flash of magic or fading into darkness, or even a sound to mark her passage. One moment she was there, and the next she wasn't.

For a moment Kagome remained silent, at a loss. Then she turned around and made her way back to the camp. The others had woken up by then and looked up.

'Kagome,' said Inuyasha 'where the heck did you get to? We've got little enough time that you can go wasting it by admiring a stupid forest.'

'Give her a break Inuyasha,' said Miroku 'its a nice day.'

'Sorry,' said Kagome 'I figured I'd have a look around.' Same old Inuyasha, everyone else seemed the same as well. Kagome didn't want to stay like this forever, but for now, it could be… fun.

At the very least it would be interesting.

Even so, she didn't know why no one was moving. Or why everyone was staring at her. 'What? Do I have something on my face?'

'Don't you usually lead the way?' asked Miroku.

'Oh, right.' said Kagome. 'Well… uh… which way are we going again?'

Inuyasha sighed. 'Miroku take the lead will ya?'

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and the company traveled onward. Miroku was at the lead. Behind her came Sango, then Inuyasha who was pushing his bike, a brilliant red, with Shippo and Kagome at the rear.

'So why exactly are you walking behind?' asked Shippo 'Usually you take the front.'

'Oh I do,' said Kagome, smiling brightly. 'well, I was sort of feeling like a change today.'

'Some change,' said Inuyasha 'suppose a demon arrives while you're bringing up the rear?'

'Well, they might come from behind.' replied Kagome.

'She's right you know,' said Sango 'you never do know which direction a demon might come from. Besides, Miroku and I can handle ourselves.'

'Whatever,' said Inuyasha, adjusting his quiver. 'I don't care either way.'

'Well, someones in a cheery mood today.' noted Kagome in irritation.

'We can always rely on Inuyasha to brighten things up.' laughed Miroku.

'Look what do you expect?' asked Inuyasha 'We've been looking non stop for Naraku for weeks. And we're no nearer to finding him than before. I've got better things to do than hunt that guy non stop you know.'

'Like what?' Asked Shippo.

'I…' Inuyasha paused. 'Well, I'm not telling you them! Mind your own damn business!'

'From the sounds of things you just can't think of anything.' said Shippo 'So sad.'

Inuyasha turned around and struck the Fox Demon across the head with his fist. The Fox Child recoiled and held his head, as a bump appeared upon it. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes in resignation. This again.

'Sit.' she said.

Nothing happened.

The others turned to her. Kagome blinked as she realized that she didn't have that particular ability anymore. 'I mean I think this would be a nice place to sit is all! Eheheheh!' She motioned around to the fields in every direction. 'In the… dirt.'

'Are you all right?' asked Miroku 'You've been acting a bit odd lately.'

'Uh, yes I'm fine.' said Kagome 'Really, I'm serious.'

'Whatever, just don't let it slow us down.' said Inuyasha 'Lets move.'

Well, that wasn't good, Kagome reflected. Without the ability to use sit commands, how was she supposed to keep Inuyasha in line when he acted out? Then again he couldn't cause as much trouble as a human. Even so, it was worrying.

They made good time, and before long they came to a village which looked like a pleasant enough place. The townsfolk rushed towards them as they entered, with a desperate look in their eyes. 'Please warriors, you must help us! We'll pay you well!'

'Calm down, will ya.' said Inuyasha 'Now what's the problem?'

'A terrible demon has been terrorizing our village. It comes every night, and several of the villagers have been killed. It steals our livestock, and it will come again tonight. Please slay it.'

'Fine,' said Inuyasha 'we'll keep watch for it.'

They spent the day in that village, using the hospitality of the locals with Miroku's aid. Then, as it began to get dark they heard a terrible sound. Looking up, Kagome blinked. 'It must be the demon!' She realized aloud. There was a long silence as everyone looked at her . 'Oh right, I go first.' She stood and rushed out, followed by Miroku and the others. She was still getting used to being the groups front line fighter.

Setting her hand to her sword, it felt unfamiliar in her hand as she rushed to meet the creature. It was a terrible brown serpent with two heads, that hissed as it descended towards her. Drawing the sword Kagome leaped forward with superhuman speed and slashed at it. The blade passed straight through its left neck, cleaving the head full off. Blood spewed everywhere, getting all over her as she landed, and she groaned, trying to get the stuff off. 'Ah! It's all over the place!'

'Kagome will you stop acting like such a wimp and fight!' snapped Inuyasha from the sidelines.

Kagome looked up and realized the monster had grown back two head in place of the one it lost. Now it was attacking again. Once again she charged it and dodged just in time as it spewed acid onto the ground, burning a foot through the dirt. The Tetsaiga lashed out thrice. All the monster's heads were chopped off, falling to the ground as she landed behind.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She did a victory pose.

'Will you forget the head slicing thing!' snapped Inuyasha 'It just grows them back!'

As if on cue the monster rose behind Kagome. She narrowly dodged as it spewed acid all over the ground where she had once been. 'Ah!' She shrieked despite herself as she tried to put distance between her and the monster.

'Try! Something! Different!' snapped Inuyasha.

'What?!' She snapped 'I've got a sword? What can I do with that besides slash things?!'

'Just use the Wind Scar, you moron!' snapped Inuyasha.

'Oh right, great!' said Kagome 'How do I do that?'

'How can Kagome not know how to use the Wind Scar?' asked Shippo.

'Maybe the Demon has the ability to interfere with peoples minds.' suggested Sango, who was doing absolutely nothing!

'If so, its a far greater threat than we realized.' reflected Miroku, currently undertaking a policy of masterly inactivity.

'Did you fall out of a tree and hit your head?' shouted Inuyasha in frustration. 'You've used it dozens of times before now?!'

'And how did I do that?!' asked Kagome, as the beast charged her.

'Reach deep within yourself! Concentrate really really hard! Think you can! Who cares! Just get the goddamn show on the road!' snapped Inuyasha, as though she was the only one at fault.

Kagome had never before now realized how annoying it was to be Inuyasha. Here she was, a member of a highly qualified adventuring party. She was struggling against a mighty foe. And her true companions were busy playing spectator instead of, you know, helping!

So she did the best she could, relying on inborn reflexes to allow her to summon the power of the Tetsaiga. 'WIND SCAR!' She cried, hurling with all her might a slashing gust of air which cut through the beast as it was almost upon her. Moments later it was torn to shreds in mere moments. It was actually kind of cool.

Then it was over. Kagome turned to the others. 'So… uh… why weren't you guys helping?'

'We figured you had it handled.' Said Miroku.

'You didn't ask.' Said Shippo.

Being Inuyasha was not all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So I've had this fic written since well before I posted Inuyasha of the Band of Seven. I figure now is as good a time as any to post it. This will be roughly three chapters long, with one chapter per a week. Enjoy, and please review!


	2. Broken Illusions

**Chapter Two: Broken Illusions**

The five travelers continued their journey, and as they walked it took them through a barren pass. The wind howled through the rocks like a banshee, and dust was kicked up at them. Then there was a whirling of air, and Kagome looked up in time to see Koga appearing out of nowhere. For a moment she was afraid that he would start hitting on Inuyasha, but that did not happen.

'Hey Kagome,' he said 'you still hanging out with this loser?'

'What did you say?!' snapped Inuyasha.

'You heard me,' said Koga 'I said loser. Or would you prefer human? I'm not sure which one would be more insulting take your pick.'

'Newsflash wolf boy,' said Inuyasha 'the last time I faced Naraku I tore him to shreds with two arrows. Care to find out what I can do to the guy his incarnations trounce every other day?!'

'Any time, human.' said Koga.

There was a blur as Inuyasha went for his bow, but Koga was faster. Completely out of nowhere he leaped over Inuyasha and sent him into the ground. The landed beyond in front of Kagome. 'Sorry about that,' He said as he took Kagome's hands in his own. 'one of these days I'm going to make you my wife.'

'Uh…' Kagome paused 'all right, goodbye.'

Then Koga was gone in a gust of air. This was something of a tradition in their dealings with Koga. One which had evidently survived the changing of roles. Except now evidently, his rivalry with Inuyasha was far more one-sided. Kagome had always had to sit Inuyasha to prevent him from coming into direct bloodshed with Koga. Now…

'Sit.'

It hadn't been Kagome who said it. It had been Inuyasha. That one word which had become almost a habit to her in other times had now been directed at her. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The necklace around Kagome's neck flared to life and pulled her down. Kagome saw the ground approaching and could do nothing to stop it. She landed hard face first against the ground. It hurt! God, it hurt! Her entire body was filled with the pain of collision, and she lay stunned upon the ground.

He'd hurt her.

Inuyasha had hurt her.

'Poor Kagome,' said Miroku 'she should learn not to flirt with other guys.'

'Well it's her own fault.' said Shippo with a complete lack of sympathy.

Why were they taking his side?! She had been smashed into the ground at the speed of a freight train! As the feeling came back into Kagome's body she pulled herself up. She found tears dripping from her eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with you?!' she screamed. 'I didn't do anything! It's not my fault if Koga hits on me!'

'Exactly,' snapped Inuyasha 'you didn't do anything to shut him up. You let me take a dirt nap like you always do, and then played into his delusions! Some friend you are!'

'I…' Her face was still stinging from the pain. 'I…'

Kagome ran. She ran faster than she had ever run before. She found herself fleeing through familiar woods. Then she realized her goal. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get back home like she always did when she needed space. They could work this out.

'It won't do any good…' said a voice, mocking in nature.

There, sitting smugly on a tree branch was the beaten woman from before. She very much looked like the cat who ate the canary.

Kagome drew the sword at her side. 'What did you do to him?!'

'I did the best thing one can do to corrupt someone.' replied the Woman 'I gave him power. Power over you, more specifically.'

'Your lying!' Kagome yelled. 'The real Inuyasha would never do something like that to me!' Her breathing was furious as she tried to catch her breath.

'And why not?' asked the Woman 'You do it to him all the time. And for far more petty reasons at that. Not so funny when you are on the receiving end of that necklace, is it?'

Kagome rushed forward, sword arcing through the air. But it vanished even as the swing finished and Kagome turned around with normal human speed. 'Really Kagome. I'm the person who was supplying the powers you used, did you think they can be used against me?'

'…What kind of spirit of love are you?' asked Kagome, horror creeping into her tone.

'Spirit of love?' asked the Woman 'You must have misheard me. I said I was a spirit of relationships between men and woman. Abusive relationships. Confronting domestic abusers with their actions is my specialty.'

'I… I'm not…' began Kagome, stepping backward.

'Yes you are!' she stated 'That necklace may have started as a means to protect yourself. But that stopped being a concern months ago. Yet you use it to inflict physical abuse upon him. And for what? For the smallest of slights? Worse still you then pass it off as being for his own good. It's ironic really, the necklace was useless for its intended purpose. If Inuyasha wanted you dead, he'd have cut your throat while you were asleep. It isn't in his character to kill by stealth, however.

It's a wonder he didn't ditch you years ago. I wonder why?'

Kagome had heard enough. She needed to get away from this, to get home. She fled through the woods. Finding the well she leaped into it. She fell, and fell, and fell through time until she came out the other side and came into the shrine. For a moment after she got out of the well she kneeled down, panting. The events went through her mind again, repeating themselves. Inuyasha had hurt her. It was inconceivable, impossible, completely wrong. Inuyasha would never do something like that.

It ran through her mind like an endless mantra as she climbed the stairs. She made her way through the door and to the house. Entering it, she found her Mother standing by the door. 'Oh Kagome, I didn't know Inuyasha was coming home this early.'

It was in her face, more than her words. As Kagome stared at her Mother, she realized that she didn't recognize her own daughter. Kagome was just a friend of her real child. Kagome stepped back, and then fled for the door, only to halt as she saw her little brother.

'Oh Kagome, I…' He paused 'have you seen my brother?'

She drew back as though struck, shaking as everything came crashing down.

'Kagome, are you all right?'

Kagome fled in blind terror, leaping down into the well and emerging out into the feudal era once again. The world around her appeared still, and she looked around. The woman was once again resting on a tree branch.

'You took away my family!' snarled Kagome 'Give them back!'

'You don't have a family, remember.' replied the Woman simply. 'Kagome, I went through all the trouble of switching your position with Inuyasha. The least you could do is role play it.'

'Role play?' She said, unable to comprehend.

'Yes, get into character for the person you are portraying!' the Woman snapped. 'Do some research, analyze them a bit! Surely you don't think that Inuyasha would stick around with you? With your little group of abusers, enablers, and parasites if he had any alternative. His only remaining family is Sesshomaru. And and he periodically rips his eyes out.

Let me ask you something if Inuyasha had alternatives. Another place to stay. Other friends, who didn't beat him into the ground, do you think he would stay? Hell, for all your possessiveness he has more chemistry with an undead specter of Kikyo. And more power to him if he does go to her. After all, she at least treats him with a degree of respect-'

'Please stop!' begged Kagome, falling to her knees. 'I… I'll make it right! I'll never do anything like it again, just let me… let me have my life back…' Her vision was blurry with tears. 'Please, I want to go back.'

Kagome awoke with a start, the memory of what had seemed too real to be a dream fresh in her mind. She was lying in her bedroll, and her senses were no longer sharpened. It had been a dream, yet the memory of it was as clear as day.

A part of her told her to forget the whole thing, to go back to how things had been. Then she was angrier than she had ever been. She got up from her sleeping bag, approaching Inuyasha from behind. He turned to face her. 'Yeah what do you want-'

Kagome reached out and grasped the cursed necklace. Tearing it from his neck, she tore at with her hands until the thread had been broken to pieces. As the beads fell upon the ground she crushed them into the dirt with her feet. Then picking them up she hurled them from the hilltop into the long grass.

Inuyasha stared at her and Kagome found that no words came out when she tried to speak. 'I… I'm sorry!' she burst out, before running into the woods, weeping bitterly.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here we have chapter two of a firm look in the mirror. Kagome gets a clear look at the other side of the fence here and doesn't take it well. The next chapter is already done, but I'll give it some time before I post it. I'm not sure if I should continue this beyond Kagome, and try to do the same thing with other characters. Tell me what you think in the comment section, and enjoy!


	3. Forgiveness

**Chapter Three: Forgiveness**

Inuyasha sped through the trees, trying to track down Kagome. No one had known quite what to think when she had run off, least of all Inuyasha, and he'd gone after her. Yet she had gone an amazing distance in so short a time. Her trail led through the forests at a breakneck pace, and up through into the hills. As he scaled the rocks, he wondered what had come over her. He wasn't exactly complaining about the lack of a rosary, but that was the least of his concerns right now.

He found her crying by a fast flowing waterfall. The dark haired girl was pouring her eyes out over the stream, and Inuyasha had no idea what to think of it all. 'Kagome, what's wrong? You shouldn't run this far out without us, its dangerous in these parts.'

'I…' she stood up and looked at him. 'I'm sorry I used the sit commands on you so much. I mean, I know it was made because you were a threat but… I… I'm so sorry!'

'Will you quit apologizing already!' snapped Inuyasha 'I get it already, geez. It's all right.'

'It's not all right!' she said 'I… I dreamed that I was in your place, and… and I felt what it was like to be forced to sit, and it hurt! It hurt so much, I…'

She was cut off as Inuyasha hugged her. His arms were wrapped around hers, causing her to tremble where she stood. 'It's all right, Kagome. I forgive you already. That kind of pain is nothing I haven't felt a thousand times before.'

'…right,' she said, drying her eyes. 'I guess… I guess I'm just not as strong as you, even if I were a half demon.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Inuyasha 'Look, let's just get back to camp okay.'

They made their way back at a far slower pace, and the sun was high in the sky beating down on them. They walked in silence until they came into sight go their friends. Miroku and Sango came forward in concern. 'Kagome, what happened?' asked Sango.

'Why were you so upset?' inquired Miroku.

'I'll bet this way Inuyasha's fault.' said Shippo petulantly.

'Shut up, Shippo, I didn't do anything.' snapped Inuyasha.

'He's right,' said Kagome 'it was all me. I… uh… I had a really bad dream.'

Things were not back to normal after that, they really couldn't be. Kagome had never been on that side of the fence before. Not changing as a result of her experience would make her feel like a horrible person. Moreover, she still felt like a horrible person, and no one was going to call her on it. Why would they? They never had before. The truth had never before been more apparent to her that. Sango and Miroku treated Inuyasha more as a dog than an actual person. They never once questioned her sitting him, even though they should have.

She found herself feeling very resentful of some of her friends.

In the meantime the spirit of abusive relationships watched. She was satisfied with her work with Kagome. Now the only question that remained was whom she should target next?

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, this is more of an epilogue than a proper chapter in its own right. I had a bit more added to it first, but I decided it was too goofy for the fic. As a result, I cut most of it. Some people have requested other characters experience what its like to be Inuyasha. That's not an option. It would get pretty redundant if all the characters saw through the same characters eyes.

Now its time to announce a new poll. I am making a new poll for my profile, which will deal with which Inuyasha characters I use next. Check it out and vote. To decide who will be the next victim to be enlightened by the spirit of abusive relationships. If you do vote, please post a review that explains which one you chose and why you chose it.

To be honest, I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter, but I don't know exactly why.


End file.
